


Dean's Darling Virgin

by swayingfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swayingfangirl/pseuds/swayingfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out you're a virgin - (This doesn't really have much of an idea to it since it is a sort of one shot, just seeing where it goes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

6 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days since you had been introduced into the world of hunters. And it was now going into the double digits of how many near death experiences you have had. Most of them attributed to Garth. An old high school buddy who had saved you from a werewolf and introduced you to this world. While he wasn’t necessarily a bad partner, he would sometimes forget that you were there.

That’s when he had introduced you to the Winchesters. You had only heard things in passing about how much trouble the brothers had caused and even then you only blinked in surprise. But Garth on the other hand spoke the world of them, practically making them out to be the best in the business. Not sure which side to take exactly, you decided to just roll with it and hope for the best.

You meet them at a burger station of sorts and realized just how much they stood out. One, you assumed was the older because of his posture and how he took care of eating the food that sat before him. His long hair was wavy, and a bit unkept. But it looked soft and silky compared to others you had seen. Not that you loved to look at hair or anything, but it was an easy sign of hygiene that couldn’t help but be noticed. He wore an earth toned plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up to stay clean and leans over the table.

The second sat across eating and laughing with his mouth full, a second and rather unruly burger was beginning to lean as the juices and sauces soaked into the bread. In all honesty, as a fellow meat eater you were disgusted. Crew cut hair, faded leather jacket, and sharp facial features, overall attractive much like the other.

Taking a deep breath you followed Garth over, remaining behind him. You couldn’t help but think that maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"Garth! Hey!" The one you assumed to be the oldest scooted over and pulled out the chair next to him.

"Hey guys! I’d like you to meet my friend, who I told you about over the phone. She has been through a lot, so try not to be too hard on her."

The two stand up, the larger one holding out his hand. “Sam. Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean.”

"Nice to meet you." You reply shaking his hand and giving a courtesy smile towards the other. Dean, in turn,winks back before returning to his sloppy food.

You sit at the end of the table, where Garth had pulled out a chair for you and quickly realized it was probably a bad move on your part, giving everyone the advantage to look in your direction.

Garth pats your back and gives that goofy grin if his. “I have to return to the pack now, but if you need anything the Winchesters will have your back.”

You nod and watch him say goodbye before he heads back to the car. A part of you almost wants to reach out and beg him not to leave. He had been your only support for the past few months and now you felt as if you were just skidding down a slippery slope. But a small tinge from your arm reminds you of why it’s dangerous to be around his new family.

"So," chewing sounds filled the pause before Dean’s voice continued. "Where do you come from?"

You blink at him, almost confused as to the question but with no real reason why. It was easy to say right? Just had to give him the state…and the town…

"Dean." Sam’s voice pops in between your thoughts and you glance up to see him glare to the youngest veggie turning to you. "Are you hungry?"

"Considering how skinny Garth is, I’m sure he forgot to feed her." Dean pushed the plate that held his second burger over and smiled with his mouth full of food. "Eat."

You almost wanted to claim being a vegetarian, but despite its horrible display, your stomach growls giving away the truth.

"Thank you." You manage to get your voice working again and your stomach chimes in. Reaching with care, you pinch the two sides as best as you can trying not to touch the river of juices running down the sides. You lean over the plate and barely lift the monster up, meeting it with your tongue and then the teeth. You manage a half a bite before you have to pull back and look at what’s inside. You had barely even touched the meat itself, and from the rate in your mouth it was soggy bread, lettuce and pickles.

You glance up and the other two are now focused on each other as they eat. Discussing a new case in the next state over. Quickly turning your focus back to the burger, how well you ever defeat this monstrous beast.

Before you can take that second bite though, a scruffy voice appears behind you. “Dean. We have a problem.”

—-

You flinch, recalling the rest of the memory. Garth had told you just about everything about the Winchesters, demons, and much more. But he had failed to mention the post about Angels and the fact that Dean had one on a leash.

You weren’t sure what the boys were hunting, they had said ‘dragon’, but there was no way that they could exist right…not now anyways.

Castiel sits next to you in the backseat his hands folded neatly in his lap, facing forward as the bits talked.

"We cannot bring her along." Castiel interrupts their plans.

"Why not?" Dream glances back at them through the rearview mirror, curious if you did something to Cas.

"She’s a virgin, she would only give us away as soon as we enter their territory."

Silence filled the car as your face burned red, not slightly agape at what had just been said. “Cas…” You whisper. His head turns confused by your embarrassment.

"You’re a virgin?!" Dean was surprised to say the least. He forgot he was driving as he started back, until Sam yanked the wheel away avoiding a trip off the road and proceeded to chew him out.

You nod as you avoid his eyes, wanting to give Castiel a kick in the shins, but decided you just let it slide this time… taking the risk, your eyes go up and meet Dean’s. He’s smiling. It’s small, but definitely there and you can’t help but smile back.


	2. 2

Like most motels, this one had seen better days; Yellowed walls, an old CRT, paintings nobody would claim, and duck taped fixtures to hold it all together.

You stand in the doorway taking it all in as the boys begin unpacking and settle down to work. Sam sits at the table with his laptop and Dean settles for a t.v. drama to pass the time. Cas on the other hand stands diligently between the two but his focus is on Dean.

"Dean. I don't understand how this is relevant to the case. These dragons are not diseased, they are simply wreaking havoc." His head tilts a bit as his eyes begin squinting. It's interrupted though by Dean's wave of the hand.

"Cas. Relax. Me and Sammy can handle a little fire breathing douchebag. Go help Heaven or see if you can dig anything up on those Leviathans, nothing we’ve tried so far seems to get rid of them.” Dean barely glanced up at the angel, who in turn only looked a mixture of confused and angry.

“Okay. But if you need me…”

“Yeah, I’ll call out for you Big Bird.” He raised his hand and Cas was gone.

You stare at the spot he had been standing in and goosebumps crawl up your arms. The way things just appeared and disappeared around here were fascinating, and slightly creepy. A year ago, had someone even told you half of the things you’d seen so far, you would have laughed and recommended they visit an institute on the way home.

After settling your own things onto the second bed in the room, you slide between Dean and the TV before approaching Sam. “Anything I can do?” You sit across from him, glancing at the few books Castiel had found a few hours ago.

“Well, we already know Dragons are the cause of the disappearances. Not only are valuables being taken, but so are-”

“Sh!” Dean cut’s off his younger brother in an angry fashion before turning up the TV.

Sam scowls, but turns back and pulls out some news articles from his folder. He continues in a hushed tone pointing out what he is referencing. “Valuables, gold in particular, and virgins. Usually this sort of thing wouldn’t really cross our radar, but when one of the victims escaped, the police decided she had been drugged and lucky to get away. They dismissed her story as crazy.” He pauses to organize his thoughts before continuing. “Thanks to our little encounter not a month or so ago,” He glanced back to the oblivious one for emphasis, “and Castiel’s new detective work. We’re taking the case. But before we go rushing in there without a plan, we need to figure out how to stun the creatures, or figure out how to get ahold of a second blade forged in Dragon’s blood. One isn’t enough.”

You nod; understanding a bit of what he is saying and reach for the nearest book. Ready or not here you go.

It’s barely an hour into reading and you have to push the book away from yourself. The last time you had really studied was in school for some paper that had been about god-knows-what, and now even that seemed easier than the nightmarish things that you had just read about. These books were filled with lore upon lore of dragons, demons, just about anything with scales. That wasn’t the worst part though, this book was like an encyclopedia, meaning there were probably dozens of books, filled with over hundreds of creatures in each alone! From this book alone there had seemed to have been dozens of creatures there not just demons.

Everything became too surreal at the moment; leaving you light headed and claustrophobia iss starting to settle in. You stand up excusing yourself to go outside. 

The air smells of fast food, cigarettes, and too much cheap cologne, but it all helped put reality back in its place. You sit next to the impala (god forbid you sit on the hunk of metal), watching the highway as cars drive by; wondering how many of them even realized what was under their beds at night. The things that creeped by their windows and hid in their closets. How many would fight back? How many would hide away?

“Hey.” Dean’s voice interrupts the little monologue in your head as he leans against his car next to you. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah… Just thinking.” You smile encouragingly his way and that’s all Dean needs to drop the subject.

“Sammy fell asleep; figured we could head back into town and try to find some grub for the night. You in, or would you rather read more crappy books?”

“Food sounds amazing right now.” You stand up, brushing your bottom half off and go around, sliding into the car as Dean gets in. The rock music flares up and he winks to you before taking off.

It’s only a few minutes drive before reaching the actual town and a few more minutes before you spot a chinese place hidden behind the laundromat. Dean agrees and pulls in and then the two of you head in.

Dean decides to eat inside rather than take it all back and wake his brother, but he does make sure to order extra’s to take back. “So how what’s the story morning glory?”

“What?” You ask before shoving some fried rice into your mouth.

“You gotta give it up eventually. What happened? How’d you get pulled into this business? Unless you stupidly volunteered to give up your life?”

A snort escapes and you quickly shake your head. “It’s a long one, and I would have avoided this life otherwise.”

Dean raises his brows and nods as he shoves his mouth full. “Got all the time in the world.”

“Yeah...Later, though. Ok? I’m not quite comfortable telling just yet.” He nods, which you hadn’t expected, and quickly changes the subject.

The two of you discuss much easier topics, movies, music, people, and so on before you both realize it’s been over an hour since you’ve left the motel and nighttime has already arrived. 

You return to the car with the bag of food in your lap, trying to hide the shivers from that chilly night. Number one rule, never forget your jacket when winter is on its way.

Halfway to the motel, smoke begins billowing out of the hood and curses begin to fly out of Dean’s mouth as he pulls over. You blink at it, just as surprised as he is, then turn your head slowly around. 

Of course, cause what’s a horror movie without the car happening to break down in the middle of nowhere and the creepy woods that surround said highway. As creepy as it was, the only comfort you could partake in was knowing Dean could probably kill whatever came out of the woods.

You reach back for one of the blankets and wrap it around yourself and place the food on the floor. Despite the amazing upkeep Dean always did, the old car wasn’t able to hold the warm air for long; the cold was seeping in fast.

The hood gets slammed down before Dean returns to the driver’s seat where he’s cursing into the phone. “Sam, it’s Dean. I’m a mile out from the hotel and the car broke down. I need help pushing it back.” He closed it and chucked it onto the dashboard.

A silence settled between the two of you along with a cold chill. Glancing out the window you realise just how far from home you are. The forest outside begins to sway with the wind that begins to pick up. The next shiver that runs through your body is hard to tell if it's from the cold or something else.

Theres a black blur out of the corner of your eye and you jump as the largest jacket is placed on top of the thin blanket.

"You should keep a jacket on you at all times, or at least in the car; you never know when you'll need it." He winks as you open your mouth to apologize. "Don't worry about it. Just take good care if it till we get to the motel." 

"Why don't we just walk there? It's just another mile or so right? Then you can call the-"

He immediately shakes his head and begins running the dashboard. "No way. And give someone the opportunity to strip her down for...parts?" Dean says the last word as if it physically pained him at the idea. "No way, and I wouldn't even think of you going by yourself. I don't care how good you are."

You open your mouth again and close it. Even you didn't want to walk out there alone, but after...

"So how do you know Garth?"

"High school actually. We weren't friends or anything just a small town where everyone knows each other." You shrug and look down.

"But you kept in touch in guessing?"

"Not...necessarily. He disappeared not long after graduating. Returned some years later for a job, a supernatural one, and well, rescued me."

"From what exactly?"

You had only known the boys a week, but you could easily imagine Sam telling him to shut his trap and leave it alone. But something inside wanted to tell them the truth but talking about it only made it more real.

"Demons. An entire platoon you could say. Breeding people to, um, take over. Some even made deals to forget the whole experience or happily turned over their unwanted children at eighteen." You've become shaky now as you think back. Some like myself, aren't even aware of any of it. Those that disappear are said to be at colleges or... other excuses." You pause trying to figure out those next words. "My parents made a deal, ten years later, the demons came to collect. Me." You're breathing is heavier as you try to keep yourself collected to tell the rest. "They...made me do so much..."

A callused hands grabs your own from under the blanket and it squeezes. "Hey, you don't need to go on if you don't want to."

You nod, agreeing that it's probably for the best at this point. Truthfully, you felt a bit better but the swarming memories were ready to overpower any control if you continued. Leaning over without a second thought you lay your head on the broad shoulder and you feel the body tense beneath you. You move to sit up, starting with a sorry but the arm wraps around your shoulders and keeps you down.

"I'll be your pillow any day." Is all he says.

Unsure of how to respond, you settle with a smile adjusting yourself slightly to a more comfortable position. His hand squeezes your shoulder rubbing the skin lightly.

Before you can doze off the phone vibrates against the dash and Dean is quick to snatch it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any sort of feedback is welcome and a huge factor in producing the next segment.


	3. Chapter 3

“Sammy! Where've you been? Yeah, I don't know. Car's got something wrong with it.” He lets go of your shoulders and quickly opens the door again as he steps out to take another peek at the engine. You shift a bit and hang your head rubbing your eyes softly before reaching down and shift the bag over so you can stretch your limbs out. You look back up, and the phone is on the ground. You listen for a moment, but there's nothing. No cursing, no muttering….there's not even a cricket.

You feel your heart start to pound in your ears as the wind picks up a bit more and you find your hand reaching for the door handle and slowly opening it. “Dean?” You say softly, but there's no response. Twisting your body you slowly stand up, eyes darting around like a madman as you simply hope he just didn't hear you. “Dean?!” You call a little louder take a few steps to reach for the phone.

“Dean? Dean?!” Sam's voice is calling over the phone and you slowly pull it to your ear. 

“Sam….Sam I think he's gone...” You whisper softly looking around for any sign of the man, heart pounding as you feel your breath leaving you. 

“Stay right there! I'm coming! Get in the car and lock the doors!” The phone cuts and you slowly bring it down, too afraid to look up into the darkness…. Too terrified to see who was breathing down your neck.

 

* * * *

A mini van comes screeching to a stop in front of the impala, the gear barely into park as the door flies open. Sam's shirt is wide open, completely ignoring the cold as he comes barely around and stops at the open doors.

Dean is bent over the side coughing again as you open the can of soda and pass it to him, hand gently rubbing his back.

Sam stares at the two of you for a minute. “Someone care to explain what exactly is going on?” He lets out a hard breath folding his arms.

“Dean got sick. From what, I don't know, but it might've been that burger from earlier.” You look at him and offer an apologetic smile, but he doesn't give up the stern look.

“Sorry Sammy. Didn't mean to scare ya. Where'd you get the car?” The oldest raises a brow to Sam, who looks back at it and sighs as if he had completely forgotten about it. 

“Down the street from the hotel… Borrowed it...” He says quietly and leans against the impala.

“Atta boy.” Dean grins and tosses him a wink before coughing again and sighing as he stands. “Ok, lets get the van off into the ditch and we'll start pushing. You steer her….carefully!” He glances at you and heads to the back of the car before you can protest. Lifting his hands above his head as he stretches, the youngest Winchester moves to the van and turns it all off before stepping back and the van starts to slide backwards till it's over the edge and into the ditch.

The two brothers meet behind the car as you slide over, the cold no longer a factor as you glance into the rear-view mirror meeting those green eyes for a moment before your hand falls to the gear stick and you place it into neutral.

It's about an hour before the three of you reach the motel, sliding the black vehicle into a parking stall before putting it into park. Sam is first to run past clutching onto the jacket you had passed to him, calling dibs for the shower. Dean, on the other hand looks pale, lips pinched into a tight line that says don't talk to me as he follows his brother in.

You pick up the end of the line, locking the motel door behind you as you set the cold food down and move to sit in front of the heater. Closing your eyes before you hear Dean's coughing behind you. “Sorry for scaring you earlier...” He says softly and you almost don't hear him.

“What- Oh. No, don't worry about it. I'm just glad it actually was you.” You try to avoid looking up, but something instinctively pulls your head up and your eyes are locked again.

Those green eyes….

They always had a flicker of light, similar to that of a flame about to be blown out. It was faint, but there, even if only for a few moments. 

“I just needed to be sure it was you...”

“I understand. I'm glad you're okay though.” You stand up and adjust your clothes a bit nervously before looking up.

Dean's still staring at you hard, so much so it starts to make you worry, was there soy sauce around your mouth. That's when you realize, it's not you, it's him. Despite the horrible lighting and the cold air coming in through the windows, he was sweating. His face a sickly pale and the delirious look could only mean one thing.

“Come on. You need to rest, you're just getting worse at this point.” You grab his arm softly to lead him back to the bed. Turning to face him as you start to undo his dirty shirt. “You're probably running-”

Before you can finish speaking he's falling on top of you, pinning you to the bed and his eyes look up at you again. Looking around your neck and your face as if to study each and every feature before looking back up at you. “Don't...leave...” He murmurs before moving to the side of you and collapsing.

Your own eyes stare up at the ceiling, wide with a bit of fear...and excitement?

No. No. No. No.

You quickly pull out from under him as you hear the shower shut off. Heart pounding, again, as you yank some of the blanket over him and quickly move to sit next to the window, just where the cold air is coming in.

When did it get so hot in here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much welcome! Suggestions, beta reader options welcome! Please let me know what you think! The more comments the more motivation for another chapter! (Hopefully it won't be so long between this and the next one from now on.


End file.
